Rain Guradian- To love the Broken Sky
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she wasn't hto be here. it was impossible- that she would die in her world and somehow wind up in another resembling a 'fake' world. A world full of dangerous hitmen, mafia, and oh yeah- she was the tenth Vongola boss. that explained the stalkers dogging her every move. Rated M for violence, gore, sex and so on. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Fem Tsuna- real world OC trapped in Tsuna's body/Takeshi Yamamoto Story.**

 **Beware this chap due to the violence and gore. Otherwise enjoy.**

(*******************************************************************************************************************************)

 _She was awash in agony._

 _Deep. Gripping. Bone chillingly terrifying- agony._

 _Her body bruised, bloody, and broken beyond any possible attempts at repair. Her eyes unable to see- because they were no longer there. All that had been left of then was a bloody mess of surgically removed piece. Leaving behind the damaged optic nerve that had been partially ripped out of her sockets leaving behind the hollow space where her once teal colored eyes had been._

 _And yet she still tried to see. She struggled and strained and attempted the impossible despite the pain._

 _Why? You wonder. That question is fairly easy to answer._

 _It had much to do with the sheer amount of terror she was feeling. She knew that she was dying- there was simply no way around that. After what had been done to her it was pretty much guaranteed at this point since she didn't need to see her wounds to be able to feel them and all of the damage that she had been dealt._

 _She could taste her own blood in her mouth, feel it caking her once healthy ivory colored skin. Now it was everywhere. on her, pooling under her, in her stomach and mouth... She doubted that there was anywhere that had been left unbathed in it._

 _The door to the bunker creaked open and she almost whimpered as she heard the heavy footfalls of her murderer drawing near._

 _"Still alive I see." His deep voice coming from somewhere next to her caused her to twitch a bit before realizing what a fucking mistake that was. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're almost out of blood. Just one last thing then you're done." He said to her as she felt the cold bite of metal against the tender skin of her throat._

 _She opened her mouth, attempted to scream, but it only came out as a weak- panicked sounding gurgle as he slit her throat. Spraying what was left of her blood into the air like a fountain as her artery was severed. She gurgled and made attempts to breathe- all of which was futile._

 _She began to feel a somewhat strangely dizzy sensation. And then there was the distant feeling of falling though logically she knew that she was still._

 _And then- there was nothing but the cold embrace of darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn stood outside of his charge's bedroom with a scowl on his face.

Here it was well past time for Tsuna to be up and ready for school and the damn brat wasn't even out of bed yet! _Damn_ _kid_ , Reborn thought as he opened the door to go wake the tenth generation boss only to pause when he noticed that the bed was empty.

Looking around he then noticed that the boy's bathroom door was shut. Something that only occurred when it was occupied. So taking that as a sure sign that his charge was inside, the man moved to open the door so that he could tear into the boy and get him moving only to pause again once the door was open.

His eyes widening in surprise as he took in the teen standing in front of the mirror. Young. Female. And hands down one of the most shockingly gorgeous people that he'd ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. And he'd cozied up to quite a few in his long, long life.

Yet- as he looked around the bathroom, his frown returned full force. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen within the modest room. And he very much doubted that the boy would have snuck a girl in. He still couldn't even speak to his crush without stammering like an idiot for christs sake!

Which begged the question, Who was the doll? And where was his charge?

Both of which he'd find out momentarily, he was sure, given that she had yet to notice his presence. Leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for the stranger to turn around and face him.

In the meantime though, he simply settled himself in a semi comfortable position (blocking the only exit) and _watched_ her with the same idle curiosity of a resting predator analyzing it's soon-to-be prey.

She placed one hand on the cool surface of the mirror, her peculiar teal/neon blue eyes flickering rapidly back and forth. Taking in _something_ that he didn't notice or simply couldn't see.

A strange thing he did take note of however was that she had an panicked look on her lovely face. He could see it very easily, reflected in the mirror. Along with some of her more femininely charming features. The shape of her face, her wide eyes, her long mid back length light brown colored hair, the soft pink of her lips...

She took several shakey breaths, her hands trembling as she brought them up to push her hair back from her face so that she could better see when she noticed a large dark silhouette reflected in the mirror and slowly, very slowly turned around to look at him.

 _Ah, finally. Now I can find out who she is._ Reborn thought as he watched her face him and let out a small panicked squeak and non to subtly backed herself up- away from him- causing her back to hit the wall as she stared at him wide eyed.

Her fear was a near tangible thing. Overwhelming. Suffocating. And oh so s _mothering_ in it's entirety that it sparked his curiosity even more. What was she so afraid of him for? He hadn't hurt her or even made a move to try and do so.

"Hello," He greeted in his deep baritone. "And who might you be?" He asked, trying to come across as more innocent than he really was. Something that the girl seemed completely aware of if her reaction to his moving away from the doorframe was any indication at all.

She pressed herself so hard against the wall that he was vaguely sure that unless he removed her from where she was, she may become a permanent fixture in it. Or on it. Whatever the case may be.

She opened her mouth and made an inaudible sound that sounded strangely like she stammered out, "Y-Yuki." Before falling silent.

He was barely a hairs breath from her now.

Towering over her smaller, more delicate frame as she tipped her head back to look him in the eyes. He lifted a hand to touch her- or maybe place his palm against the wall next to her when she tried to move away from him only to find herself quickly trapped and let out a loud, absolutely terrified scream that had the hit man quickly slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the piercing sound to protect his ears from bleeding.

Squirming a bit in his grasp- the girl attempted to remove his hand from her mouth. Her small hands pushing at his shoulders and chest as she made several muffled sounds that, under any other circumstances, would have had him dying to fuck her senseless. However given that he neither knew who she was or where his charge was- he would have to bypass his usual protocol. Growling slightly in irritation when she almost managed to escape him, he grabbed her around the stomach and lifted her up off of the floor so that her feet were dangling a few inches and only vaguely managed to note that she had no shoes on.

Doing a quick sweep of her body, he also noted that she was wearing one of Tsuna's pale blue, long sleeved night shirts. _And. Nothing. Else._

 _What the- Didn't the girl have at least the common sense to be wearing panties?_ He wondered as he silently debated on whether or not he should check. Ya know- just in case she needed some. Of course if that was the case he'd have to send one of the kids to get her some.

Come to think of it he could use that as a training exercise. He could already practically see Takeshi and Gokudera in a store picking through girl's and women's underwear. And despite the situation the thought almost made him smile.

Almost, of course being the operative word.

Speaking of- the kids should be over soon. So he really should figure out who the girl was and where his charge was so that he could give him hell when he went after him.

Carrying the girl out of the bathroom and back into Tsuna's bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed then grabbed both of her wrists and held them in one hand while he grabbed a few of Tsuna's shoes and pulled the laces from them. Figuring that since he didn't have any real rope that he'd just use this.

Besides, he just wanted to restrain her- not amputate her limbs in the slowest and most painful way possible.

Once he was done collecting what he needed he made quick work of tying the girl's wrists, legs and then ankle's together (just for good measure) since he knew that tying up one's legs alone wouldn't keep them from attempting to flee just as he heard Gokudera and Takeshi's voices/foot falls somewhere on the stairs a mere moment or so before the two boys entered the room.

"Yo," Reborn greeted in his usual relaxed manner, seeing no reason to alert the two to the fact that Tsuna was MIA for the moment unless it was absolutely necessary. Especially since he knew the two well enough to know that they would go tearing out of the house and rip the town apart looking for the kid.

"Morning!" Takeshi said in his usual hyper manner as he dropped his book bag onto the floor just inside of the bedroom door, his eyes doing the usual customary scan- looking for anything out of place- before coming to rest on the bound/frightened girl sitting on the bed before narrowing slightly.

"Where's the boss?" Gokudera asked curiously as he too looked around for anything out of place and noticed the girl before looking back at Reborn.

Reborn gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders in response to the question as he watched Takeshi move to get a closer look at the girl before suddenly saying. "Hey Reborn, why is Tsuna tied up?" Causing the hit man and Gokudera to stop speaking and look at him funny.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked, trying to remain calm while his heart sped up to an almost painful degree in his chest.

Takeshi grasped the girl's chin in his hand and forced her head up so that the others could see her face more clearly since she had been trying to hide it behind the veil of her hair. The hit man blinked at the girl's face, absently looking for certain characteristics that were similar to his charge's and after a heartbeat or so of silence let out a loud sting of oaths as he quickly got to his feet and all but shoved the teen out of the way while grabbing the nearest picture of Tsuna and held it up next to the girl's face. Causing her to flinch back a bit before he grabbed her hair roughly- ignoring her soft cry of pain as he did so- and held her in place.

The entire time his mind screaming all sorts of denials.

It wasn't possible.

And yet there the proof sat, cowering under his dark gaze.

The tenth generation Vongola boss was most assuredly a male. And yet again, he saw the characteristics of his charge in the girl. Everything from her hair and skin color to the shape of her face, eyes, and mouth. Even her petite size and build all practically screamed- _Tsuna_!

Groaning at the potential ramifications of this particular disaster, Reborn released the girl's hair and sighed as he sank down to the floor to sit for a second while he dug out his phone.

Shit- he needed to call the doc Shamal and have him come and pay Tsuna a visit an get actual DNA evidence that the girl was who they thought she was. And once they had evidence he'd have to call Iemitsu, which he was not looking forward too. And ask him to come home while informing everyone of what they should do next since they were now sort of stuck with a girl for a boss.

Which worried him. Not because girl's couldn't lead. They could. Reborn had seen some do just that first hand. However enemy families tended to attack the girl's femininity in order to prove how weak they were as leaders. Sometimes it worked, sometimes life went on as usual and the fuckers died bloody.

Either way, he couldn't ignore the fact that his charge was far more vulnerable now than ever before.

Finding the number for the doc he sent a quick text telling him to get his ass over to the Sawada residence ASAP- that the boss needed his help. After which he looked up Bianchi's number and sent another quick text for the woman to go and buy some clothing for a young girl, then took a moment to give specifics about what size she should get as well as what kind of things. Once that was done, he looked up Kyoko's number and then called her and quickly asked the girl for a favor.

Until Bianchi got there, Tsuna was going to need some clothing. Modest clothing befitting someone her age. A nice long skirt and a cute cream, mint, or blue colored sweater would do since she wouldn't be going to school for a while until he figured things out.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for Reborn the girls didn't keep him and the other guardians waiting for very long before they showed up, basically kidnapping 'Tsuna' right in front of him and the boys and ran off to do god knew what while Reborn settled himself in his favorite corner of the room with his back to the wall so that he could watch the door and window for any signs of suspicious activity as he thought of who he would need to inform of Tsuna's sudden change from male to female.

There was the kids father (obviously).

Dino and his crew (geez would the twenty something year old be pissed if anything happened to his 'little bro' now turned sis). Not to mention what his men would do if anything happened to the tenth.

And while that wasn't half as scary as some of the other calls he'd have to make (like the one's he'd have to place to his charge's other guardians).

There was also the matter of Tsuna's personal safety that he needed to discuss with everyone.

Not right this minute since he still needed to figure out what the hell had happened as well as the _how's_ and _why's_. Then there was also the high probability (and this is perhaps what concerned him the most) that Tsuna's sudden gender swamp may be completely and utterly irrevocably _permanent_.

Making a soft growling sound the hit man noted that the other two occupants in the room were strangely silent. Gokudera looked god smacked by the whole situation and then there was Yamamoto...

Well, his silence was simply a bit unnerving to the hit man since he had no idea what the hell was going on in the teen's head. He'd simply given up on trying to figure the rain guardian out long ago. He was just too weird for Reborn to understand.

And that was saying a _lot_ of the number one unpredicatble hit man employed by the Vongola.

The minutes ticked by, and Reborn began to count them in an effort to stave off the panic he felt welling up inside of him. One minute passed, then two, then three, then- whomever had said that counting minutes was a good way to relax and center oneself deserved to be taken out and shot in the head. The man thought darkly when the girls appeared again with his charge in tow.

All three males looked up at Tsuna and blinked.

Aside from the different hair style and the clothing, their boss looked almost totally the same. With a few minor- Reborn's gaze swept Tsuna's waif-like form only to stop at the kids chest. _Holy shit! When did those get there?_ He wondered as he amended his earlier thought from minor changes to one major change.

There was no way on earth that Tsuna could be mistaken as a cross dresser with _those_ tits. Not that Reborn was actually looking.

Much.

The girls had done a good job with the girl. The clothing fit her nicely without being too baggy or snug. The shirt that Tsuna was wearing was a pale turquoise colored cotton sweater with little pink and cream colored flowers along the collar and the front, and the girl was also wearing a nice pair of modest faded to white shorts that hugged her hips and nicely rounded bottom while showing off her legs beautifully.

They had even gone to the trouble of styling her hair by pulling it back into a high ponytail that fell just a bit past her shoulders and putting some make-up on her. Not much mind you, but enough to drive home the fact that girl Tsuna was a stone cold fox.

"Sorry, we weren't really able to do all that much with her squirming." Bianchi said as she and Kyoko both places their bags on the floor at the end of Tsuna's bed.

"That's alright. She looks fine as is. Thank you." Reborn said as Gokudera stammered out in a disbelieving tone,

"B-Boss l-looks like a lady!"

"I think that's because Tsuna-chan is a lady." Takeshi said as he studied the petrified girl standing in front of them. She was dangerously close to hyperventilating due to the fact that she was still scared. He could practically feel the fear rolling off of her and the curious rain guardian couldn't help but wonder why that was. Granted the person he had come to know had always been a nervous and fidgety kid.

But Tsuna had never been outright scared of any of them. Except Reborn of course. But after all the insane things the man did to make the kid miserable it was little wonder she was scared of him.

Still...

He supposed that knowing that she was a girl now was better than finding out later since the mafia game they played seemed to have dragged on for the past year and three months or so. He'd hate to play the game anymore without knowing this since it had already proven to be a rather dangerous game chocked full of violence and mayhem.

And the last thing the rain guardian wanted was for Tsuna-chan to get hurt. Besides, he owed her for saving his life that time on the school roof when he had broken his arm and lost his collage scholarship.

In fact that was the first real time that he'd ever noticed Tsuna. He'd been so shocked by the mousy little kid that had almost killed himself trying to save his worthless hide that he had decided to keep his eye on the kid. Just in case he ever wound up in a similar position and needed someone to talk him down.

It was a memory that only strengthened his thoughts of protecting her now that he knew she was a girl. Especially since girls like his 'boss' weren't particularly violent.

"Kyoko-chan, thanks for coming on such short notice..." Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna's classmate before saying rather calmly, "But you need to head on to school now. Gokudera will walk you there and collect Tsuna's lessons for the next few weeks."

Gokudera turned to look at him and opened his mouth to argue with the hit man when the look on Reborn's face silenced him.

The man usually only got that look when he was on the verge of being extremely pissed. And so deciding that he had best do as he was bid before the man killed him- the silver haired teen got up and grabbed his things and moved towards the door and paused to look back at the rain guardian whom had yet to make any move to get up and leave with him.

Reborn cast the teen a glare and received a warm smile from the boy before hissing. "Leave." At him.

Takeshi merely chuckled and leaned back a bit until his shoulders were resting against the wall and bent his long legs so that one was close to his chest and the other could easily be tripped on if one tried to walk by him. "Don't wanna." The boy said in faux amusement as he and the hit man stared each other down.

He'd seen the way that the man had been looking at Tsuna and he didn't like it. And while he knew that Reborn was fairly professional when it came to his job of tutoring Tsuna- those looks he'd been giving his charge were border line disrespectful. He had been eyeing the girl as if she were a piece of meat. So the teen had decided to stick around and keep the man in line.

Besides, as Tsuna was right now, she was simply too pretty to leave alone with the man for any length of time. All that aside though, he could tell that the hit man was freaking out (sort of like Gokudera- yet more subtle) and he wanted to know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out he needn't have wondered for very long seeing as Doc Shemal made an oddly timed appearance to 'check' on Tsuna. And was reduced to sputtering in disbelief when he saw her before finally managing to pull himself together just long enough to turn to Reborn and himself and say, "That isn't the tenth."

"Really?" Reborn said sarcastically then forcibly made the man look at her again, this time while holding up a picture of Tsuna with his family. And after several minutes of total silence from the man- he set aside the picture and muttered an oath.

"I need to take some blood for a DNA test." Shemal said knowing that it would possibly be the most accurate way to tell whether or not the girl was indeed the tenth Vongola boss. However what he didn't say was that he was taking the blood to check for traces of drugs or something that could have caused the physical changes in Reborn's young charge.

Though the man suspected that Reborn was already aware of that fact.

"Alright. So take some. And how long will you need to get it done?" Reborn asked curiously, he shouldn't have to tell the man that since it involved Tsuna that he wanted a goddamn rush job. Meaning that he wanted the results in the next hour or so.

"Not long since I'll rush it. But to make sure that I don't miss anything- I'm going to test it more than once against what we already have on file." Shemal said as he pulled a capped needle and syringe from his black leather bag along with some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol and a band aid.

He went to grasp the girl's arm and roll up her sweater sleeve and was only slightly shocked when the girl recoiled from him, jerking her arms back away from him to place back behind her back far from his reach.

Sighing, Reborn moved from where he had been standing against the wall and walked over to his charge and quickly grasped one of her wrists and pulled until her arm was held out in front of her despite the fact that she was trying- and failing miserably- to yank herself free of his grasp.

"S-Stop! Let go!" The girl said as she continued to try and pull her arm free while Reborn held it still enough for Shamal to do what he needed with only a minimal amount of bruising before pulling back and placing a piece of cotton on the inside of her elbow. Thus finally allowing Reborn to release her. And both watched as the girl practically jumped the space of the bed and placed herself in the furthest corner away from them, cradling her arm and glaring at them in an accusing manner.

Shemal blinked at the behavior then glanced at Reborn to gauge his reaction to being treated like a leper. The man's face was marred by a dark looking scowl. So obviously it didn't sit well with the hit man.

 _Maybe he knows that something isn't right with her_ , Shamal thought as he recapped his needle and placed the vial of blood inside of his bag and then closed it and motioned with his head for Reborn to come with him. The hit man gave the girl one last look and then moved to follow the Doc out into the hall, pausing only briefly to grab Yamamoto and drag him along too since he was one of Tsuna's guardians.

Once outside the bedroom, Shamal turned to face both of the men and asked curiously, "What will you do if that girl's DNA is a match for Tsuna's?"

"We'll take care of her, naturally." Reborn said, forgetting for a moment that in his line of work 'taking care of' someone often meant more than one thing. And it was very nearly ever pleasant for anyone.

"So you'll really continue to tutor Tsuna? If that girl is in fact him?" It was possibly the dumbest question he could have asked the hit man and rain guardian. Especially since even if Reborn said 'no' he had a sneaky suspicion that the boy wouldn't back off so easily.

"Of course I will. But I need proof that that girl is in fact my charge first." Reborn replied, his tone steely.

Shamal nodded his head in understanding at the man's words knowing that if Reborn had commited himself to the girl just as much as he had Tsuna when he had been a male- that there was little to nothing to sway him from his chosen course.

Which was good. Especially since if the girl truly was the Vongola's tenth boss- the changes to her body may have done some serious internal damage to her organs as well as her mind and she would need her family to help her navigate the dangers around her.

This was even more so with Reborn. The tenth would need him beside her constantly. Which meant that until she was back up to par that the man would have to get even more involved with battles and such. He simply couldn't afford to sit on the sidelines and watch anymore.

Not if he wanted Tsuna to live anyways.

"Has it occurred to anyone that Tsuna may have gotten sent to the future again and traded places with the girl?" Yamamoto asked all of a sudden, drawing the attention of both men. The two blinked at him for a second, both thinking something along the lines of- _Why didn't I think of that?_

Before Reborn snarled out. "Damn that stupid Lambo! What the good goddamn does he think he's doing using that stupid bazooka on people willy nilly? Doesn't that little shit know that we need the tenth to lead us?"

"Probably not."

"He does seem pretty oblivious for one of the tenth's guardians."

"You're going to hunt him down and kill him aren't you?" Shamal asked as he blanched a little bit. Hating the fact that the little kid had earned Reborn's wrath since it possibly meant that he'd be working overtime just to dispose of the body once the hit man was done.

"I'll damn well do what I have too to get some frigging answers!" Reborn snapped at Shamal as he started down the hall to the stairs, but not before shouting for Yamamoto to babysit the girl until the DNA results came back.


	5. Chapter 5

Shamal didn't leave until he had thoroughly checked the girl over from top to bottom. And Takeshi meant, _thoroughly_. The Doc had poked and prodded the girl until she had finally snapped and punched him in the throat, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud and begin gasping for air while he turned blue.

It wasn't a very Tsuna like action since his friend was usually one to scream and cry and then run away as fast as he could.

But then again- hadn't the doc explained earlier after Reborn had left- that if the girl was in fact Tsuna, the changes done to her old male body had undergone might have damaged not only her internal organs but to some degree her mind as well?

Which Takeshi had to admit, might have had something to do with the fact that she had been scared before. If her mind had in some way been damaged then it was logical to believe that perhaps the changes she had undergone were so painful and traumatic that she must have totally forgotten who she was.

So after Shamal managed to pick himself up off of the floor and pack up and leave- Takeshi had decided to try and see if he could jog Tsuna's memory a bit by talking to him about their 'mafia game' that they played with her being the boss and the rest of them being her guardians and henchmen and such.

He was currently in the middle of telling her about the day that she had saved his life and was more than a little disappointed to realize that she still showed no outward signs of familiarity.

She just sat there, staring blankly at him. So after a moment or two of silence (and some sulking on his part) he finally decided to try and change tactics. After all if she was a different person then of course she wouldn't know him or even of him. So it only stood to reason that he would have to try a different approach to figure out who she was.

"What's you're name?" He asked earning a small frown from her for his efforts as he plowed on, "My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. I'm seventeen. And I like baseball and swords. What about you?"

She frowned again, her expression something along the lines of displeased or maybe he was simply reading her wrong. Maybe her expression was somewhere along the lines of confused. "Yuki." She said after a second or so. Takeshi gave her a sunny smile, feeling just a bit encouraged by her reply. So he kept at it.

"Is Yuki you're first name or last?"

She looked away from him and began to chew on her bottom lip before glancing back at him and slowly holding up a finger to indicate that it was her first name. Takeshi chuckled at her. "So what's you're last name?" He asked after several moments passed and she said nor did anything else to offer any information.

She looked away again and said nothing. Not one easily deterred for any reason, Takeshi tried other questions. And found out after what seemed like forever for the hyperactive teen.

That Yuki's last name was Nole. She was sixteen years old. She had apparently lost both of her parents in tragic accidents. Her father (whom she never knew) had disappeared several days after her birth and was found mangled in a shallow grave three months later. And her mother, whom had tried so hard to raise her on her own- had died from liver failure when she was ten. Leaving her to live on her own since she had no other relatives that she knew of to take her in.

After that she just sort of clammed up again, giving him the impression that there was more to her story that she just didn't wish to speak of. And he could respect that.

For now.

Checking the time, he saw that it was almost lunch time and looked back at Yuki while silently debating on what to do. He supposed that he could fix them both something in the kitchen downstairs, but he didn't want to leave his usual big mess behind for Nana to have to clean up afterwards. So after several minutes of deliberating with himself, he decided on taking her with him back to his family restaurant to grab something to eat since he knew that his dad would understand about why he had opted to skip school today.

Especially since Tsuna was involved.

Getting up off of the floor, Takeshi reached out for Yuki and narrowed his eyes slightly when she flinched away from his hand. _Almost as if she expects me to hurt her or something._ He thought as he attempted to squash the overwhelming feeling of pain and dread that was threatening to rise up within him.

"Come." He said as he gently yet firmly, grasped one of her small hands in his own and easily pulled her up off of the bed so that she was standing in front of him.

She was so much smaller than he had first thought she was. The top of her head barely reaching the middle of his chest. Placing her height at a little around the average five foot three-ish. Letting go of her hand he went to collect his book bag and then moved to take her hand in his own again since he seriously doubted that she knew where he was taking her.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go to my place to grab something to eat for lunch. If asked, you introduce yourself as Yuki Nole, Tsuna Sawada's adopted sister from overseas. I expect you to be on your best behavior where we're going especially since my pop won't allow you back if you're a jerk." Takeshi warned as he stepped out into the hallway and gently pulled her along behind him.

Down the stairs, pausing briefly to let Yuki put some shoes on her bare feet before he dragged her out and began walking towards his place.

Happily chattering away about the many types of goodies his dad's sushi place was famous for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya'll are slave drivers, ya know that.**

 **Anyways, getting on to Yuki's pov. Hope it turns out well.**

 **Enjoy.**

(***********************************************************************************************************************)

Yuki didn't pay much attention to many of the things that had happened since waking up earlier. She was still sort of trying to come to grips with her demise and supposed 'rebirth' in this somewhat familiar and yet at the same time- so utterly strange world that she somewhat seemed to know.

She said somewhat because she had been able to connect certain faces and names to the people around her. The tall dark haired man that had treated her roughly before, his name was Reborn. He was a mafia hit man/tutor. A cursed being who had lived countless lives thanks to being an Arcobaleno.

The girl's whom had dressed her and done her hair and make-up were known as Bianchi and Kyoko.

The silver haired kid was supposed to be the overprotective/over zealous self proclaimed right hand of one Sawada Tsuna... Which everyone seemed to think she was. Including the tall dark haired and grey eyed teen pulling her along behind him as he walked down the street.

Her mind had mad an instant connection to him due to his expressiveness and his behavior. He was better known as the Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

And while easily one of the most likable and easy going out of all the people Sawada Tsuna was surrounded by- he also stood on equal ground with Reborn and several others in terms of being dangerous due to his natural latent abilities as a hit man.

But none of that was really the point here. Though she was sure that what knowledge she had of each person may come in handy later on. If she managed to stay alive long enough.

No the point here was that she was trying her hardest not to freak out about her current situation. Because while it wasn't as bad as her previous situation- it was _still_ pretty damn bad. Especially since she had no real way of explaining her presence in the Sawada household or how exactly Tsuna had somehow managed to magically change into a girl overnight.

In fact if anything, she feared what would happen when Reborn's DNA tests came back showing her to be an imposter. Would the Vongola imprison her? Torture her? Maybe even kill her if she couldn't tell them what had happened to Tsuna?

The very thought alone made her stomach tie itself up in knots as a soft whimper escaped her throat, causing the Rain guardian to slow his steps and turn his head to look at her. His grey eyes accessing, calculating, probing into the very depths of her being before he stopped moving and gently pulled on her arm until she stood directly in front of him. And then placed his hands on her slender shoulders and said very softly, "Shhh. It's okay. I know."

She looked up at him, her teal/blue eyes blinking at him. Not really understanding what he was saying to her when he repeated his last words a bit more firmly.

 _"I. Know."_ And he did to some degree though he had yet to come up with any ideas on how Tsuna and Yuki had somehow changed places like they had. But he couldn't dismiss certain possibilities. The ten minute bazooka that the kid Lambo ran around with being one possibility. Another was that Yuki was Tsuna's kid. Or even his great, great, great gand kid. Or maybe even a clone.

And then there _was_ the possibility that she was Tsuna. But from a different reality. And if any of that happened to be the case- he and the others would have to take extra good care of Yuki until they could figure out what had happened to cause the exchange and whether or not they could get Tsuna back.

"Until we can figure things out, I'll protect you." Takeshi said as he slid one hand up to muss her bangs a bit before dropping his hand and grasping her wrist and beginning to walk again, this time at a much slower pace. Matching his suddenly somber mood.

Less that fifteen minutes later, Takeshi was slipping into his family restaurant with Yuki hesitantly peeking further inside of the cozy exterior of the building from just inside the door as he greeted his dad and gave his a quick 'this is Yuki, Tsuna's adopted sister' intro.

Deciding that though he hated lying to his dad he couldn't exactly go ahead and say, 'this is Tsuna, don't mind the skirt' or 'this is Tsuna's clone or kid or grandkid (again, don't mind the skirt)' especially since his pop was far sharper about lies than he was as of yet.

So the whole 'adopted sister' story suited his purposed best for the moment. Besides he knew that after everything Tsuna had done for him- his pop would welcome Yuki and treat her as if she were one of his own.

Once he was done, Takeshi walked back to where he had left Yuki standing, noting how she had pressed her back against the door and was attempting to look as small as possible and motioned for her to come out of hiding so that his pop could meet her.

Hesitating again, he waited patiently until she moved away from the wall and slyly slid an arm around her slender shoulders so that he could maneuver her over to stand in front of the counter where his dad had been working on making some more sushi for his customers that he knew would appear around the lunch time rush.

"Dad, this is Yuki." Takeshi said pleasantly as his pop set his knife aside for a moment to smile down at the nervous girl his son more or less had pinned against his side.

"Hello." Yuki said awkwardly, trying to be as polite as possible without showing any of the fear and strain that she was actually feeling. She wasn't sure if she did much of a good job despite being well versed in hiding her feelings. Maybe it was because this whole situation was scary as hell. Or maybe it was because she was so out of practice with others that she couldn't hide anything worth a damn anymore.

She didn't know. But Takeshi's dad seemed to sense something was off as he nicely- and that was putting it somewhat lightly in her opinion- told his son to go make some tea for the two of them while he took a few minutes to make them both some food and talked to Yuki for a bit.

Takeshi looked from his pop to Yuki for a second, seeming reluctant to leave the room since he felt something was a bit off about her too, but inevitably caved under his father's stare and quickly excused himself to go do as he was bid as his dad walked around the counter. Wiping his hands on his work apron as he went, and moved to stand beside her and asked, "What happened?"

Causing the girl to blink her unusual colored eyes at him, her expression confused until he said in a very serious tone, "You're hurt. I can't see it but I can feel it. You're scared, and hurt, and unsure of things at the moment... You can tell me what happened. I promise you that whatever you tell me won't leave this room."

Yuki shook her head no. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to remember it.

All those weeks of torture, dismemberment, and then death- even recalling the experience was almost enough to cause a psychotic break in her. So _no_ \- she definitely didn't want to think or talk about it and she would greatly appreciate it if everyone just left her the hell _ALONE_!

Yamamoto's pop watched her for a moment, waiting to see what she would do or say when he realized that she wasn't going to say or do anything in regards to whatever had wounded her so. Eyes narrowing slightly as he made the mental note to warn his son to be very careful with her- he sighed and then placed a hand on one of her shoulders, taking note of how slender she was underneath her clothing.

And made another mental note to see to it that she gained a bit of weight every time she visited. Which would be fairly often if he had his way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya'll are slave drivers, ya know that.**

 **Anyways, getting on to Yuki's pov. Hope it turns out well.**

 **Enjoy.**

(***********************************************************************************************************************)

Maneuvering the girl over to a nice booth where he had her sit (mainly because she looked as if she were about to collapse any second) he made sure that she was nice and comfortable before going back to work making sushi as Takeshi walked back into the room several moments later with two cups of green tea and placed them down on the table before taking a seat next to Yuki and began to chatter away nervously.

"Maa, sorry the tea took so long. I think dad moved the stuff earlier this morning and forgot to tell me." Takeshi said as Yuki peeked over the rim of her cup at the liquid inside of it almost as if she were expecting it to slither out and eat her face off or something.

Which was kind of funny when he really thought about it as the girl muttered, "S'okay." Before falling silent again and resuming her peculiar staring match with the tea.

Takeshi watched this go on for several moments before shaking his head and deciding to take pity on her. Leaning in a bit towards her, he whispered teasingly. "Stop looking at it like that. You're going to give me a complex about my tea making skills. Besides I sweetened it to make the taste more bearable for you. Why don't you give it a try instead of looking at it like you expect it to slither out and eat your face or something, hn?"

Yuki tilted her head a bit to glance at him from under her long bangs as he not so subtly used a finger to push her cup towards her and almost laughed when she flattened her back against the back of their seat as much as she could and stared at the cup as if it were an alien being or something before whispering back,

"How can you be so sure that it won't eat my face or something? It looks totally suspicious!" Yuki shot back at him before lowering her voice again to mutter, _"Like super green goo."_

Takeshi did laugh at that. He simply couldn't help himself, that was funny it it's own adorably warped way.

It was right about then that his dad walked over with two delux specialty platters of the best sushi in the place and set both platters down and smiled pleasantly at them both and made the comment that he expected every piece to be eaten before either of them got up and then left them alone.

 _Hn._ Takeshi thought as he half turned in his seat to look at his pop curiously and saw the man hold up a piece of paper that read, **_Stop playing around and feed the girl dammit._** To which the teen scratched his cheek for a moment and then turned back around with the mere thought of, _Well... Okay then._ As he settled down in his seat to watch Yuki as she studied the food as if she had never seen anything like it before.

Which was somewhat depressing to dwell on since sushi was a great food and anyone deprived of it's awesomeness- in Takeshi's opinion- was in desperate need of educating. So that's what he decided to do. Educate her on the wonders of sushi.

"Have you ever had sushi before?" He asked curiously. Yuki nodded her head once but didn't really elaborate on anything. Leaving him to more or less take the lead.

"Did you like it?"

This time she actually spoke. "It wasn't bad." And... That was apparently all she had to say about the subject.

Takeshi let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a mother of a headache coming on as he pointed to some tuna sushi and started to systematically tell her which pieces were which while placing several on the small plate in front of her, for her to try, along with some soy sauce and wasabi and pickled ginger and sat back and watched as she hesitantly poked at the pieces for a second or so before finally picking one up.

Her use of chop sticks was pretty good, he noted absently, as she took a small bite and chewed one of the tuna rolls before moving on to a salmon, shrimp, crab, and then moved on to a few eel and vegetable rolls before stopping to look at him as she swallowed what was left in her mouth before asking, "Aren't you going to eat?"

He gave her an amused look as his lips tugged up in some small semblance of a smile as he propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his palm in a lazy, relaxed pose that nearly had her gnashing her teeth and hissing at him like a cat.

What was it with men and their annoying aptitude at pissing girls off by doing little to nothing? She didn't know but the fact that he had dragged her here and wasn't touching anything aside from the food that he proceeded to sneak onto her plate was pissing her off.

Especially since she was used to going without after her weeks of captivity in that damned hole she had been killed- As quickly as the thought had crossed her mind, she tried to shake it. She didn't want to remember that, she reminded herself firmly as she felt her hands begin to shake slightly.

Anyways, her point was that after so long without food she was used to going without anything. The boy however, wasn't. He was merely holding himself back so that she could have first choice of what to try. And since he had already snuck seconds onto her plate- she felt no need to allow him to hold himself back anymore.

Especially since having someone hungry watch her eat was irksome.

Reaching over to the large platter, she picked up a salmon roll and then held it out to him and said in her most demanding tone, "Eat."

Takeshi blinked at her for a second and was about to laugh and tell her that he was okay. If he didn't eat now, he'd grab something later- but the look on her face... She had a _you-can't-fool-me-with-your-bullshit-lies_ kind of look on her face that gave him pause.

That look reminded him of Tsuna while facing down an opponent during a fight. That same stubborn stare meant many things and in this case it meant that she wasn't going to let him get away with bringing her to his family restaurant without eating something himself.

Sighing he reached out and took hold of her wrist in a gentle hold and opened his mouth to take the offered bite from her and chewed thoughtfully while inwardly musing, how did she knew that the salmon was his favorite?

(**************************************************************************************************************************)

Reborn had just finished killing Lambo (not literally of course, especially since killing children was something that the hit man found rather distasteful despite his line of work. But it was a close thing for the tot.) when he got a call from Shamal urging him to come by his clinic.

Apparently the DNA results were finished and from the shocked tone the Doctor had over the phone, Reborn wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear what the man had found out about Tsuna's female look alike since _that_ amount of stammering from the man could never be considered a good thing.

So as soon as he finished drop kicking Lambo- no seriously, he drop kicked his little ass- Reborn then stuffed his hands in his pockets and started moving as fast as he could without actually running. Knowing that he needed to get to the clinic fast. Even though his anxiety seemed to be weighing his feet down a bit.

It took about thirty minutes to make it to his destination, and by the time he reach Shamal's office and opened the door all he found was an empty office, scattered papers and one missing Doctor that he was obviously going to have to hunt down and murder.

 _God kill me now_ , Reborn thought in vexation as he let out a growl and started to turn to leave when his cell rang. Gnashing his teeth as he pulled it from his pocket- he toyed with the idea of tossing it out the window when he noticed the number on his caller ID and flipped his cell open and was about to demand to know where the good Doc was when the man cut him off at the knees.

 _"Congratulations! The DNA on file was a 99.9 percent match for Tsuna Sawada. The girl is the tenth. Later!"_ Followed by the sound of beeping, indicating that the line had just gone dead as Reborn all but sank down to the floor on his knees, feeling more exhausted than he had ever felt before in his astonishingly long life and muttered to himself,

"Fuck me."


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki fed Takeshi several more pieces of sushi before he laughingly pushed her chop sticks away and told her that she really should stop since others might get the wrong idea, and just go ahead and eat her fill. Not long after his dad came by with some cake that they kept in their fridge just in case company showed up. And set a slice down in front of the two of them and asked if everything was alright.

He had been watching the bizarre exchange between the two the whole time and was only a bit curious about whether he should sit Takeshi down and make yet another attempt at the birds and the bee's talk. Because the last time he had tried it, his son had somehow gotten this weirdly outlandish idea that babies came from cabbage patches.

Which worried him somewhat because he had specifically pointed out that girls had children.

Not cabbage patches. _Girls._

Which was in part just one reason why his son was not allowed to date just yet. That and he wanted his son to focus on his schooling and such first. Perhaps graduate and start college before he started making those odd mistakes that all young men make.

The ones that caused certain people to become grandparents before their time. Not that he would completely mind being a grandparent all that much at his age, but he worried that his son was simply too young to take on such responsibility. Besides, he'd kind of have to find himself a nice girl first.

"Say Yuki-chan," The man began gaining the arguing kids attention before plowing right on. "I wonder if you can do this old man a favor-"

"Picture's cost twenty. Copping a feel is-" Takeshi quickly slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying whatever she was going to say next. Especially since his dad got this weird look on his face and looked at his strangely as he nervously laughed an hissed at Yuki to at least try smiling when she told her lies. Hopefully throwing his dad off just enough to let her comment slide.

It worked. If his father's amused expression was anything to go by, thank god. However, his old man was far from finished. "Anyways, if the comedy duo is done. I wanted to know if perhaps you could help me talk to Takeshi about something?"

This had both kids blinking at him as if their minds had just checked out for vacation before Yuki managed to elbow his son sharply in the ribs, causing Takeshi to grunt and double over holding his side as he asked, "Would you mind helping me give Takeshi the birds and bees talk. I've tried several times before but he just doesn't seem to get it." At which point, his fully recovered son jumped up from his seat and was up in his face, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears and hissing.

 _"Dad!"_ He didn't not want Yuki dragged into such an embarrassing thing! Besides, he doubted that she would appreciate-

"Sure." He heard Yuki say in a bemused tone and slowly turned his head to glance at her as she asked, "What sort of problem is he having as far as understanding goes?"

"He doesn't seem to get where babies come from."

"You want the PG13 rated talk or X rated?"

"Which one will get through to him?"

Yuki sighed and stood up and got out of the booth and set her hands on both of Takeshi's shoulders and gently maneuvered him back into his seat and pushed him down into it and then said, "Now, I'd like to think your dad started his talk with the whole, when a man loves a woman bit, but that's just a bit too tame. In actuality, love has very little to do with children or where they come from." It was at this point that Yamamoto's dad flopped down in the seat across from his son and watched Yuki, wondering how she was going to handle this.

One thing was for certain, she wasn't one to mince words.

"So let's start again. When a man finds a woman that he likes or vice versa, the two either go through a series of hook-ups or dates that inevitably lead to sex." Takeshi choked a bit. Almost as if he had swallowed his own tongue. His dad wasn't exactly faring any better.

Apparently the X-rated talk was a bit too over stimulating for him since he looked more than a little bit uncomfortable and kept squirming in his seat.

"Now the couple could do this any number of ways depending on what sort of kinks their into. Some people like dominating others, bondage, blood play, and so on- But usually when a couple has straight up sex, things do inevitably happen, especially if they slack off on birth control or condoms. The man's semen enters the woman's body, mixes with the eggs inside of her womb and in ten months a baby is born."

It was at this time that Yamamoto's dad raised his hand and said, "You'll have to drive the idea home using yourself to help him picture where children come from, otherwise he just won't get it."

Yuki flushed a little bit at what he was saying, I mean the boy was seventeen for fucks sake. Hadn't he ever done stuff with girls? He should know this!

Takeshi looked at her, his teeth biting his bottom lip, his grey eyes almost a smokey color as she moved towards him just a step and grasped his hand and brought it up to rest against her flat stomach. "Babies come from here. They are supposed to be the perfect merging of two individual beings. And they rest, grow and are born from here." After she finished speaking, Yuki released his hand only to have it remain in place for several heartbeats before Takeshi mumbled.

"Ano, how do they get out?" His face was practically burning by this point as he looked up at Yuki and saw her flushing slightly before growling at him and lightly smacking his hand away from her before turning to his dad and saying,

"I'm not touching that question with a ten foot pole old man, he's your son- you tell him."

"I-I think I have a movie he can watch..."

"I- That... That'll do I guess." Yuki said with a tired sigh as Takeshi moved back a little bit so that she could sit back down while his dad ran off somewhere in the back. Leaving the two teens alone for the moment.

Takeshi studied Yuki's tired/embarrassed expression as she lowered her head until it was resting against the cool surface of the table in an effort to try and ignore the fact that he hadn't blinked since she had stopped talking almost three minutes ago.

Just what the hell was he looking at her like that for any- "You've done things before, huh Yuki..." Takeshi finally said. It wasn't exactly a question. Merely a simple statement of truth.

Her knowledge and understanding of such a taboo matter meant that she had done stuff, or at the very least seen or heard others do things. It was really the only few ways to learn about sex since sex Ed in school sucked. Otherwise he'd have already known things.

Yuki turned her head so that she was facing him, but still rested her head against the table. The look in her eyes was wary as she said, "One does what one must to survive. No matter how unpleasant."


	9. Chapter 9

"She didn't eat as much as I had hoped she would." Takeshi's pop said as he looked over the empty platter that his son had just finished polishing off.

"No she didn't. But I know that she enjoyed it." Takeshi said gently to his dad as he helped clear the table of plates, their two cups of tea, and of any left over food. How could she not have enjoyed his dad's hard work? Especially since she ate four servings consisting of a little bit of everything.

"Why don't I put the rest of this into a to-go box so she can take it with her." It wasn't a question, Takeshi noted with a slight smile as he quickly washed the cups in the soapy water that they kept in the kitchen sink, and then rinsed and set them aside to dry.

"I think she would appreciate that, thanks." Takeshi said as he glanced up at the round clock hanging on the restaurant wall and frowned at the time.

They had been gone for much longer than he had expected them to be. Meaning that if they didn't return to the Sawada residence soon- Reborn was going to be out for blood. His blood to be exact. And while he may be considered a bit crazy, Takeshi Yamamoto wasn't suicidal.

Well, not anymore at least.

So getting back to the Sawada residence before Reborn came back and realized that they were MIA was definitely in their current best interest. Takeshi thought as he finished up in the kitchen and grabbed the to-go box from his dad who waved him out the door after he quickly collected Yuki and the heavy steel baseball bat that Reborn had given to help train him in swordsmanship, that he sometimes forgot that he kept propped just inside the door of his dad's restaurant.

Once he had everything, including Yuki- he quickly slipped out of the restaurant with subtle glance back at his dad. Making a mental note to ask him why exactly he had been acting so weird once he was home again later.

If he managed to survive Reborn's wrath that is.

Speaking of- they really needed to beat feet back to Sawada's house. Casting a quick glance down at Yuki he silently debated with himself on picking her up and running back but after a moment or so of deliberation decided that she'd easily be able to escape him that way.

So instead he simply wrapped an arm around her slender waist and unceremoniously tossed her up over his shoulder and held the shrieking girl in place with his free hand as he then started to run.

His long legs eating up the distance between his home and Tsuna's- er... Yuki's. Right, he meant Yuki.

(********************************************************************************************************************************)

Reborn entered the Sawada residence through Tsuna's unlocked- well okay- it hadn't been unlocked until he had picked the lock on it with a sharp knife that he kept on him at all times. It was sort of one of his many, many hit man tools of the trade. It was also one of his favorite tools to use on a job, especially when he wanted to get dirty.

Anyways, he entered through Tsuna's bedroom window expecting the Rain guardian and his charge to still be in there somewhere.

Awkwardly staring each other down or something. And instead all he found was an empty bedroom/house and absolute silence.

Growling softly, the frustrated hit man sat in the window for a moment as he lifted a hand to push his shoulder length jet black hair away from his handsome face as he thought for a moment about where Takeshi could have taken off too with Tsuna.

Knowing the teen, and what time of day it was- he obviously took her to get something to eat at his family restaurant. Which was good since it meant that Reborn wouldn't have to hunt the damn brat from here to kingdom come just to get Tsuna back home safely.

Turning to slip back out of the house again, he vaguely heard Yamamoto's voice from not too far away and took a moment to lean out the window just enough to see the boy come running up with his squirming and swearing charge thrown over one of his shoulders hitting his back with her small hands as she kicked her legs a bit in protest of the boy's treatment of her.

"Put me down!"

"Ha, ha, ha- Sorry. Can't. Reborn will be back soon!" The laughing teen said as he quickly entered the house, taking enough time to throw his things down out of the way and slip off his and Yuki's shoes as he went- thus allowing Reborn to leave the window and calmly, _very_ calmly- moved to sit down on Tsuna's bed and waited for the teen to step into the bedroom.

Upon seeing Reborn sitting on Tsuna's bed, with his hands neatly folded in his lap, waiting for them- Takeshi almost turned around and ran in the other direction. Not really wanting to face the dangerous black clad nightmare smirking at him despite the fact that Takeshi could clearly see that he was glaring at him from under his bangs and fedora hat.

"R-Reborn. Hi!" Takeshi said pleasantly as if he were actually happy to see him since he couldn't really think of anything else to say to the man at the moment. His mind was somewhat mercifully blank thanks to his fear of what the hit man was going to do to him.

Reborn slowly got to his feet, making sure that he remained utterly silent to help him intimidate the boy as the teen's eyes widened a bit and he took a half step back before stopping himself- making the hit man smirk evilly because apparently Takeshi had just recalled that he could _smell_ fear, and walked up to the boy.

Making sure to back him almost against the hallway wall before holding out his hands and said, "Give me the girl." The last thing Reborn wanted was to accidentally hurt her when he pushed the boy down the stairs. To which Yamamoto slowly shook his head no in response to the demand.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that Reborn was going to do something bad to him so as long as he held onto Yuki the man wouldn't-

Reborn shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay but if she gets so much as a single bruise on her- I'm going to be using you for target practice for a month." After which he reached out and before Takeshi could even react, he felt a subtle pressure in the middle of his chest, pushing him back.

And the last thing he saw as Yuki screamed was Reborn standing at the top of the stairs.

Waving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

 **Your words keep me motivated.**

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

 _The bastard._ Takeshi thought the entire time he was falling. His mind alight with righteous fury at Reborn's actions. If he hadn't have been so concerned with Yuki getting injured- he might have been able to stop himself from tumbling all the way down the stairs.

He might have been able to right himself just enough to keep from falling at all without the added weight of the terrified girl clinging to him.

He might have also been able to beat the shit out of Reborn before the man decided to stop playing with him and get serious.

 _Might_ of course being the operative word here. However as much as Takeshi wished that he had been able to do all of those things, he wasn't able. The second he went air born, he shifted Yuki's position so that she was no longer over his shoulder and was simply wrapped in his arms so that he could shield her as much as possible from the inevitable pain that would soon jar both of them.

Making sure that her head was protected by one large hand- he couldn't help but notice just how small she really was. Sure Tsuna- the one he'd made friends with- ad been a small and sort of delicately boned guy. His build somewhere along the wiry side.

And he hadn't been terribly tall either.

A mere five foot seven in a half for a high schooler was a little bit on the pitiful side. Especially when he was barely taller than the tallest girl in their class. And compared to the rain guardian himself- Tsuna had always seemed almost like he was so much smaller due to the vast differences between them.

But Yuki... Even in mid fall, Yamamoto could feel himself beginnings to becoming paranoid. It was just- She was a tad shorter than Tsuan had been. Perhaps standing around five foot five in a half, maybe five foot six? And her bone and skeletal structure was specifically made to appeal to people like him.

 _And also drive us mad._ He thought in wry amusement even as his back made contact with the first stair with a dull thud, the impact causing Yuki to let out a startled scream as he rolled them both and kept going. Everything about the girl practically screamed, ' _I'm small and defenseless! Protect me!'_ Something that Takeshi had absolutely no problem with at all since he sort of liked all things small and adorable.

Aside from looking like Tsuna, he sort of felt something peculiar towards her. It was a feeling that was a tad bit hard to place, much less name. But even if he didn't figure it out now, he would soon enough.

His shoulder was the next to hit something, the force of the blow causing him to bite down on his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood just to keep from crying out. Yuki trembled in his grasp as they both rolled down the rest of the stairs before coming to a total stop.

Takeshi resting on his bruised back underneath Yuki's small body. His hold on her slackening a little bit so that she could move once she was ready too do so. However instead of moving off of him, she simply burrowed her face into the hollow of his throat and tightened her already tight grip, on his shirt.

He was about to laugh and push himself up a bit so that he'd be up on his elbows when he felt Yuki's breath ghost along his skin and heard her faintly whisper- to herself? Or him? He wasn't sure. But her words were enough to tear him up inside and get pissed at Reborn all over again.

 _"Please, please, please- let it be over. I don't want to be hurt anymore!"_

Sighing, he said nothing as he decided not to move until she calmed down. He didn't know what had happened to her before she had shown up here at Tsuna's place, but he would give anything to get his hands on the person who had hurt her. Especially since he specifically recognized her personality and behavior patterns all too well. They simply kept flipping back and forth from 'frightened child' to a normal acting young woman so fast that he was beginning to feel as if he was going to get whip lash if it kept up.

However he said nothing about it. To be honest he recognized the behavior patterns she displayed rather easily. He'd seen friends on the baseball team at school and others display the same behavior patterns.

The behavior patterns of someone who has been horribly wounded and wronged. Those were the behavior patterns of someone who understood physical and mental agony better than anyone.

Because those were the behavior patterns of someone who was very intimate with what it was like to _bleed_.

Running his fingers though her hair which had come loose of it's ponytail, he gently brushed it back. Carefully scraping his blunt nails along her scalp in what he hoped was a soothing manner, he patiently waited for her to calm down as his grey eyes flickered towards the stairs just in time to see Reborn slowly descending on them.

His intention to grab Yuki and pull her from his grasp, all but clear. Making Takeshi bare his teeth at the man in a silent snarl. Not waning Yuki to know that she was the causing so much tension between the hit man and himself. Especially since it would only serve to frighten her even more than she already was thanks to Reborn's less than stellar handling of the girl.

The dumbass.

The moment Reborn reached the last step and started to reach for Yuki, Takeshi automatically rolled them both away from the man so that Yuki wound up pinned to the floor under him- and while most may have thought that he was trying to make a move on her- the truth of the matter was that Takeshi was using himself to shield her from Reborn's blasted hands.

Figuring the further from the man's grip she was, the better.

Using one arm to hold himself up while ignoring the painful throb of his other bruises, Takeshi used his other hand to gently pry Yuki's hands loose of his shirt while fake laughing to hide his sudden discomfort he said in his most cheerful tone, "Maa, that was a bad fall. We'll have to be more careful of things like stairs from now on."

Yuki moved her head back a little bit to look at him with those oddly colored- and yet so very pretty and expressive eyes- and almost squeaked at how close their faces were. And it was in that exact moment that she seemed to finally notice just how flipping close they both were.

She could _feel_ Takeshi Yamamoto's incredibly well toned and slightly muscular body pressing against her body in specific areas. Like her chest, for one. Even though he was holding himself up off of her enough to keep from smothering her, that didn't mean that their chests weren't tightly pressed together.

And then there was the location of his pelvis. Comfortably situated between her slightly spread legs, with her skirt bunched up around her waist, dangerously close to being immodest.

Flushing partially due to over stimulation and mortification. Yuki did only one of the two things she could have done in such a strange situation. The second Takeshi made eye contact with her- she reacted out of instinct and grabbed him and pulled him down just enough to press her mouth against his own.

It wasn't the best reaction. And it was definitely confusing.

But she supposed that it was better than fainting.


	11. Chapter 11

Flushing partially due to over stimulation and mortification. Yuki did only one of the two things she could have done in such a strange situation. The second Takeshi made eye contact with her- she reacted out of instinct and grabbed him and pulled him down just enough to press her mouth against his own.

It wasn't the best reaction she could have had. And it was definitely confusing to both Takeshi _and_ herself.

But she supposed that it was better than fainting like some pervert might.

The kiss in itself was soft, chaste, the barest touch of her lips against Takeshi's own- not meant to be anymore than a method of shocking one to awareness. But more specifically, it was meant shock the teen currently pinning her to the floor into realizing once and for all that she was a _girl_. Not someone that he should throw to the ground lightly like one would a friend on the baseball team that enjoyed rolling around with him in the dirt. Or even his dad.

But a girl. Someone of the total opposite gender.

Something that her young friend needed to remain aware of from now on.

And though she wasn't intentionally trying to be forward or make a move on the boy, she really should have remembered to take his personality into consideration before she had attempted anything so complicated on him. Because the moment her lips touched his own, Takeshi's entire body went eerily still, his muscles tensing as he sucked in a sharp breath before bringing his free hand up to the back of her head to tangle in her thick long brown hair.

To push her away? Or to hold her in place? He didn't really know. He couldn't think straight enough to come up with an answer since the very action itself appeared far more sexually charged than it was supposed to be. And as such, he began to question whether or not he should do something to stop it.

His internal struggle lasted all of zero point two seconds before he seemed to remember that, hey, he was a hot blooded male. And she was a wonderfully soft and warm girl.

Why not enjoy the attention before Reborn killed him?

Wrapping the hair at her nape around his fist, he used it to apply pressure enough to tilt Yuki's head. Momentarily forcing her lips to leave his own. But just for a second or so before he angled his head and fastened his mouth to hers as she was parting her lips to speak.

His grey eyes turning a stormy color, like rain clouds as he watched her eyes widen a fraction in surprise as he let his tongue snake out to lick along her full bottom lip before groaning softly to himself and deepening the kiss. Forcing a soft whimper from Yuki that quickly turned into a mewling sound as Takeshi finally broke the kiss to come up for air.

He wasn't sure about her, but his lungs were starting to burn a bit from lack of oxygen.

Shifting his hold on her, he slipped his hand free of her hair so that his hand was partially wrapped around her neck while he brushed his thumb along her lower lip to wipe away some of the saliva he had left still clinging to her lips as he studied her flushed face.

If he had thought her pretty before- that had apparently been an understatement. A big one. Because the sight she made now was- a total, and absolute knock out.

Not that he had very long to enjoy the view.

One minute he was looking at Yuki and the next something hard slammed into him and he was more or less tossed across the room where he slammed into the wall and just sat there trying desperately to catch the very same breath that had just been knocked out of him as he tipped his head just enough to make out Reborn's dark shadow descending on him.

Fury and rage practically radiating from the man as Takeshi made out the vague sound of knuckles popping as Reborn hissed at him, "How dare you-" The man reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and partially picked him up just so that he could look him in the eye as he slammed him into the wall again. Forcing the breath that Takeshi had just managed to draw, right back from his lungs. "How _dare_ you touch you're boss in such an inappropriate manner! I should kill you for taking such liberties-"

 _How dare I?_ Takeshi thought in slight bewilderment, idly wondering if Reborn had even been paying attention before. But quickly decided not to even bother pointing out anything to the snarling man since it probably wouldn't do him any good.

Reborn tended to 'see' only what he wished to see and was blind to everything else especially when it came to Tsuna. But then the hit man also didn't seem to realize the vast differences in Yuki and his original charge.

He probably just saw the resemblance and nothing else. Which meant that he wasn't aware (or was simply ignoring the fact) that Yuki may be an entirely different person than Tsuna. And as much as he wanted to somehow correct the man's assumption- he also wanted to live.

Like really, really badly.

The two were so distracted (Reborn with slamming Takeshi into the wall over and over again, and Takeshi with the fact that he was beginning to feel like one giant bruise) that neither of them noticed that Yuki had come back to herself and had taken a moment to access the situation before very calmly getting to her feet and walking over to a small table several feet down the hall and grabbing the big heavy lamp sitting on the table and quickly jerked the chord and then picked it up to test the weight.

Once she was sure it was heavy enough to damage someone without killing them, she then turned and made her way back to them and snuck up on Reborn and brought the lamp down on the back of his head- shattering it to pieces as Reborn's grip on Takeshi slowly slackened and he sank to the floor.

Landing with a dull thud across Takeshi's left leg where he struggled for a moment to get back up, and remain conscious as he turned his head slightly to glare at Yuki and muttered, "Bitch." Before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

Takeshi took a moment to study Yuki from where he half sat, half leaned on the wall. Reborn was still laying across his leg, his heavy weight pinning him somewhat as he noted that Yuki's expression was oddly blank as she tossed what was left of the broken lamp down and then knelt to check for the pulse in Reborn's throat.

Once she was satisfied with that, she then took the chord that she had ripped from the wall and the lamp and then pulled Reborn's arms behind his back and promptly tied his wrists together. Making sure to use a good knot since she didn't want the jerk to wake up and begin slamming her into shit like he had Takeshi and then when she finished with that, reached out and grasped the man by the back of his expensive suit jacket and lifted him up off of Takeshi.

And then began to drag him down the hall where Takeshi watched in mild astonishment/shock as she dragged him into the bathroom and then came back out several minutes later and went straight to the kitchen and began collecting ice from the freezer.

For the knot that Reborn was going to have on his head. And then once that was done she walked over to him and held out a hand to him and waited for him to take it so that she could pull him up as he thought.

 _Jesus- Yuki may be more suited to play the mafia game than Tsuna ever was._


End file.
